


My Omega

by xXDaneAvisXx



Series: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne oneshots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDaneAvisXx/pseuds/xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible break-up with Randy, Evan Bourne's return to the WWE is shadowed with uncertainty especially when the highflier's best friend revealed that the small man's new lover is by ringside along with his hockey brothers. What will Randy do once he learned that the man he is still in-love with is now with another man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After a terrible break-up with Randy, Evan Bourne's return to the WWE is shadowed with uncertainty especially when the highflier's best friend revealed that the small man's new lover is by ringside along with his hockey brothers. What will Randy do once he learned that the man he is still in-love with is now with another man?
> 
> Genre: Romance/Supernatural

_Seth Rollins was peeking out from the curtain just staring at the loyal fans outside waiting for the show to return on air, suddenly he felt two huge arms wrap around his waist, he looked behind him and met a pair of azure eyes looking at him._

_John Cena hooked his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder looking at him worriedly, "You okay?" the multi-champion asked._

_Seth nodded before he turned his gaze into the monitor and saw that the camera ran over a group of huge men, smiling, by ringside, he sighed before he replied, "Evan's new boyfriend is sitting by ringside" he revealed._

_John's eyes widened, "Evan's new boy is a?" he asked in disbelief as the younger man nodded._

_"Evan has a new what?" suddenly a voice, Seth doesn't want to currently hear, asked._

_Seth gritted his teeth, "None of your business" he replied as he walked out of the ramp holding a microphone on one hand while his title was carefully perched into his other shoulder._

_Randy Orton frowned at how the WWE Champion was acting towards him before turning towards his best friend, "What's the deal with Rollins?" he asked._

_John sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know too man" he ended as he left the tattooed man by the gorilla as he walked away._

_Randy frowned before he sees his Little One, his ex-boyfriend, walking towards the gorilla with a huge excited grin on his face being accompanied by Alicia._

_"Gosh I am so excited for you!" the dark skinned diva said grinning as she looked at the man who was so pumped up to perform._

_Evan smiled at her and nodded, "Me too" he replied._

_"Especially with him sitting at ring side" Alicia continued, teasing, making Randy frown as he saw Evan's cheeks tinted pink._

_Suddenly he heard Seth's voice by ring side, "I don't know about you guys" the WWE Champion began, "but I don't like when people overshadowed me" he continued "but for this certain person I would likely just step aside for him to shine" he paused as the monitor showed Rollin's wide eyes as he looked at a certain group of people sitting by ringside, "oh" he continued, "who do we have here?" he asked as the arena collapsed with loud cheers, "If it isn't Pittsburgh pride" he continued as he pointed at them as he went out of the ring and approached the men, "The Pittsburgh Penguins!" he ended as the fans went wild._

_"Well, well, Captain Sidney Crosby" Seth continued as he leaned his elbow against the guardrail and stared at the man, "have you been enjoying the show so far?" he asked as he turned the mic towards the other man as the fans erupted in loud cheers._

_Sidney Crosby nodded, "Yeah, I have" he replied smiling his media smile after the fans cheers died down._

_Seth raised a brow before turning towards the man sitting beside Sidney, "Geno Malkin!" the fans cheered and clapped loudly, "what's your favorite match so far? Did you like our Russian Superstars?" he asked as he turned the mic towards the Russian._

_"Am like Cena versus Ambrose" Geno started before frowning and turning towards Sidney who replied to him as softly as he had spoken to the Canadian, the Russian nodded, "but am not like Rusev, he not friend." he replied, "Canadian, American friend, especially here home Pittsburgh." he ended as the fans cheered once again._

_Seth nodded in response before he turned his eyes towards the line of hockey players, "Oh My Gosh!" he stated as he excitedly approached the man, "If it isn't Evan Bourne's boyfriend!" he continued as the fans hushed whispers erupted, but even before Seth can talk to the highflier's boyfriend the sound of planes can be heard around the arena making the fans jump out of their seat and cheered loudly for the man walking down the ramp wearing his merchandise and ring gear._

_"This match is scheduled for one fall, first coming from St Louis Missouri, Evan Bourne" Eden stated as the fans cheered and clapped as the man entered the ring, climbed on top of the second ring buckle and threw out his hand sign hyping the fans along the way. The highflier stood at the corner, jumped up and down, before stilling and smiling widely when his eyes met his current boyfriend's gaze. "And his opponent" the ring announcer paused as Seth sighed deeply and came back inside the ring after handing his title belt to the ringside assistant, "hailing from Tampa Florida, our WWE Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins!" the woman ended as she went out of the ring as the match started._

_Backstage Randy's eyes widened, "Who is his boyfriend? What boyfriend?" he asked softly as he turned to the monitor to watch the reactions of the hockey players as he listens closely to the commentary of Cole, King and Bradshaw._

_Alicia Fox watches the troubled face of Randy before she turned and started walking away from Randy's side._

_"And the winner of this match, Evan Bourne!" Eden announced as the referee raised the winner's hand in victory._

_Evan smiled as he saw every single one of his friends from the Pittsburgh Penguins standing up and clapping their hands happily at his comeback, he smiled as his boyfriend smiled widely and started chanting "Bourne!" along with the fans._

_Randy's eyes narrowed at the smile Evan graced the hockey players with, he rolled his neck around as Evan and Seth came inside the gorilla, one of his long tattooed arm grabbed one of the highflier's arm making him gasp as Seth seethes._

_"Who is he Matt?" Randy demanded as his steel blues stared down at Evan's warm brown._

_Evan frowned as he pulled his arm away from Randy harshly before crossing them against his chest, "Who is who, Orton?" he hissed._

_"Your playtoy!" Randy asked, "Who the fuck is he?!" he repeated much loudly as John runs down the hallway to pull his best friend away from Seth and Evan._

_Evan clenched and unclenched his fist as he stood toe-to-toe with Randy, "He is none of your damn business!" he replied, "You don't have the right to demand things from me anymore Orton, you fucking broke up with me and hooked up with that piece of trash!" he continued, "So you" he poked Randy's chest, "don't" another poke "have" another one "the right to ask me about my boyfriend!" he ended with a glare._

_Randy's steel blues changed their colors to blood red of an Alpha, "I have the right to know who I will have to deal with" he hissed, "he was trespassing on my property, he is fucking my mate!" he ended._

_Evan's eyes turned into tiny slits as he reared back and was about to punch Randy square in the face when a pair of arms wound around his waist and pulled him away, he looked behind him and met Christopher Kunitz hazel ones, his arm fell to his side, "What are you doing here Kuni?" he asked._

_"I told the guys I'll just look for you, then I have received a message from Nicole saying that you are having a confrontation with your ex-boyfriend, so I rushed here just in time…" the hockey player began to explain before he was shoved against the wall of a still seething Alpha._

_Randy inhaled the scent of the man he was holding against the wall but was immediately head butted by the other shifter, he immediately released the smaller man as he checked on his nose. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he hissed as he once again shoved Kuni against the wall, before his eyes narrowed, "Are you Evan's boyfriend?" he demanded, "Answer me!" he yelled as he shoved the hockey player against the wall hard._

_"Fuck you" Kuni replied as he bared his teeth against the man holding him as he tried to push the man away, "I don't answer to you Alpha Orton, you're not my alpha." he replied._

_Randy was about to retaliate when a pair of feminine arms pulled him around and was immediately slapped by a fuming Nikki Bella, "What the fuck do you think you are doing Orton?" she demanded as she stood in-between Randy and Kuni._

_"I need answers Bella and he is not giving it to me!" he yelled, "It's only a fucking yes or no question!" he continued._

_Nikki hissed as her eyes turned orange, "Well if you would have just used your nose, then you would realize Kuni is my mate and I don't take kindly to anyone who is trying to harm him." she replied._

_"How can I use my nose when he had head butted me when I tried to scent him!" he replied before turning towards where Evan is and saw that he was staring angrily at the end of the hallway, the Alpha turned to where his mate was angrily staring at and saw the woman who had made him break things off with the smaller man. "Kim, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked as he intercepted her._

_"I heard that this omega!" Kim Kessler started as she pointed at Evan who was gritting his teeth, "This Omega is causing ruckus inside my pack! Our pack baby, and I wanted him gone!" she ordered so sweetly at Randy._

_Randy glared at the female Alpha as he grits his teeth, "I won't let you kick him out of my pack Kessler" he replied._

_"I don't even belong in this pack Kimberly, so you could cool your fucking ass!" Evan stated at the same time._

_Randy turned his steel blues towards him, showing the highflier how hurt he was by the younger man's words, "What do you mean?" he asked softly._

_"I have severed my bond pack with you Randy" Evan replied, "I have cut those bonds off the moment you told me I was never a mate to you." he continued, "I only came back because Vince asked me to, the owner of this company asked me to revive the cruiserweight division and I agreed after he told me that I will never have to deal with your fucking pack." he revealed._

_Randy turned his eyes towards John who was averting his but immediately met Seth's angry ones, "Matt" he began before the scent of the other man he was smelling around Evan came closer._

_"Matthew?" a soft voice called out._

_Randy turned to study the man who is currently with his mate and clenched his jaw, he was as tall as he was with a physique like Sheamus', he was also looking around the group of people with his blue eyes before settling on him and changed into blood red eyes, "Ahh... " he began, "Now I know what this ruckus is about" he continued as he opened his arms as Evan approached him his face pressed against his firm chest. "Alpha Randy, I hope everything is okay?" he asked._

_Randy inhaled deeply before he exhaled sharply, "You know me, but I don't have any clues on who the fuck are you" he replied._

_The other man smiled as he reached a hand out to him, "Alpha Joe Vitale of the Pittsburgh pack" he replied as they shook hands, he felt the other man squeezed his hand almost breaking his hand but he had let it be. He turned towards where one of his beta and enforcer was and raised an eyebrow at them._

_Nikki and Kuni both bend down their heads and revealed their necks at him._

_Joe lets his little Omega go for a little while to scent mark his pack members before he reached out to hold Evan in his arms again. "The show is almost over" he whispers at Evan's ear, "take a shower and I'll see you outside" he continued as he nodded at Seth who nodded back at him._

_Evan smiled at the Alpha who had taken him in after he had severed his ties with his old pack, pulled the older man's head down and shares a spine tingling kiss with Joe who smiled against his lips, "Go now Little One" the hockey player whispered as he pushed his lover towards the locker room area softly._

_Randy grinds his teeth as his mate kissed the other Alpha and felt his Female counterpart bristle at the exchange of affections of both men._

_Joe nodded at the other Alpha as he walked towards the ring area of the arena followed by his beta as Nikki turned towards where she was hoping to be her "Luna" was changing clothes._

_Randy frowned before he opened his mind link to two of his best friends and betas, Cena and Morrison, 'Get me everything that I should know about Joe Vitale' he ordered 'I won't let my mate be with him for so long, it's time to take what is rightfully mine' he continued._

_John looked at the third generation superstar before looking at where his mate, his boyfriend, have went to. The current WWE Champion won't like that their Alpha will be chasing the highflier again._

_-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

_Cena and Morrison rushed towards their Alpha's room, "Ortz!" the two yelled as they opened the door with a slam._

_Randy frowned as he looked at two of his betas, "What?" he asked._

_"Here" Cena replied as he handed the folder he was holding to his Alpha, "it's everything we could learn about Alpha Joe Vitale" he continued as he shared a worried look with Morrison._

_Randy smiled at the older man as he grabbed the folder and started reading, he immediately frowned when he had read a certain information written on the document, he looked at his two betas with a glare, "Tell me this is not fucking true!" he yelled as he threw the document he was holding away as he stalked towards Cena and Morrison who braced themselves._

_"Ortz" Cena began with a placating tone_

_Randy shook his head as he slammed one of his best friend against the wall as his wolf came forth, "Tell me it isn't true" he growled, "that fucking Alpha doesn't have the right to mate with what is mine!" he hissed as his hold on Cena's throat tightened._

_"It's true" Morrison replied as he pulled his Alpha away from a choking Cena, "Alicia was the one who told us that, then we asked Geno and he said that yes, their pack is busy preparing for their Alpha's mating ceremony with Matt." he ended._

_Randy gritted his teeth as he whirled around and punched Morrison square in the face as Cena took large gulps of air._

_"That is enough Randal!" the former Alpha of the pack stated, "You shouldn't be hurting your betas when it was your fault that your mate is about to be mated to another Alpha." he continued._

_Randy glared at the former Alpha, "That can't be Mark!" he hissed as he shook his head furiously, "Matt is mine, he's my mate and he doesn't have the right to take what is mine!" he continued before he heard a snort, he whirled around and saw the brown eyes of their former Luna._

_"Then you shouldn't have been as stupid as you were in the past!" Lisa Marie Calaway, nee Varon, replied._

_Trish Stratus snorted as she whispered to Lita, "I think history is repeating itself" as the former Extreme diva nodded._

_Randy looked at everyone gathered inside his office and shifted into his wolf form before he made his way out of the room and into the woods, he ran as fast as his paws can, before stopping at a cliff and he threw his head and howled to the moon, crying for the man he love, for his mate._

_Seth's eyes tear-up as he heard his Alpha's heartbroken call as he sat down at the edge of the bed he shared with John as he hold tightly on the invitation Nikki had handed him earlier that night._

_Cena and Morrison's heart broke for their best friend as they listened to the broken howls of their Alpha._

_Randy's wolf sat down on the earth as he looked down at the expanse of the Pittsburgh pack, and turned his head down, he had let his mate go when he found Kim, he thought that the woman was not only his Female counterpart but also was his true mate, but he was wrong, so wrong. The woman may be the female Alpha of his pack but she wasn't his mate, his mate have been the Omega he was in-love with, the man he was about to ask to marry him, the man he turned away when Kim asked him to. Now it's probably too late, his mate is getting married to another man in just a few weeks time and it broke Randy's heart._

_Suddenly Randy heard the snapping of twigs and the crunch of leaves as they were stepped on by paws, he turned around and saw a light brown wolf with green eyes._

_'Good evening, Alpha' the other wolf greeted him_

_Randy nodded at the other shifter and replied, 'good evening to you as well Alpha'_

_'What are you doing in my woods Alpha Orton?' the light brown wolf asked_

_Randy huffed, 'I just wanted to clear my head, ot has been clouded for too long,' he replied, 'I heard congratulations are in order Alpha Vitale.'_

_'Yeah, it's about time I get mated to, with my mate's heat closing in, we both decided that it's time so we can start on creating a family of our own.' Joe replied_

_Randy internally frowned, 'What do you mean a family? He just returned to the squared circle he loves'_

_'I know that, but we had factored everything and had made a decision in regards to it'_

_Just then a smaller black wolf with brown eyes jumped and bumped into Joe playfully not noticing the wolf sitting by the edge._

_'I got you!' Evan replied as his tongue rolled to the side before he glanced around the clearing and met Randy's wounded gaze, 'oh hello Randy' he greets him with a nod as he sat down beside Joe._

_Randy nodded at the smaller wolf, 'Hello Matthew, I heard Congratulations is in order, so I am offering you my sincere Congratulations as well' he stated._

_'Thank you' Evan replied bashfully as his wolf bowed his head and turned it to the side._

_Randy changed into his human form and approached the smaller wolf, "I also want to say that I am so sorry for hurting you. I thought that I had made the right choice by choosing her over you, but I was wrong, you are my mate Evan, and even though it hurts to see you mated with another Alpha, I would gladly step aside for you to be happy with him Matt." he said as he knelt in-front of the brown wolf. "I love you Matthew Korklan, and I am letting you go, my beloved mate" he ended as tears flowed down his cheeks._

_Evan changed to his human form as well and hugged the tattooed man in-front of him, "You're forgiven Randy, I just hoped you had realized this much sooner" he replied as he tightened his hold on the other man "I love you Randy, thank you so much for giving us your blessing, good-bye." he ended as he kissed Randy's lips for the last time before he changed into a wolf and ran back._

_Joe nodded his thanks at the crying Alpha before he ran after his smaller mate._

_Randy watched them with tear filled eyes and leaned back one last time to howl at the moon, to cry for his mate one last time..._

"Randy, Randy wake up,"

Randy slowly blinked his tear crusted eyes open and saw Evan's face hovering above him. He immediately looked around and realized it was their shared bedroom in the pack house, he smiled watery as he hauled the smaller man in hos arms as he scented him, the only smell on Evan's skin was the younger man's natural scent, and Randy's, tears fell from Randy's eyes as he whispered, "My mate"

"Yours" Evan replied as he cupped Randy's face and removed the tears that had fallen, "it was just a bad dream Randy" he replied as he smiled lovingly down at the man as he straddled the taller man's lap, "I love you Randy, you, not anyone else" he whispers before he bends down and kissed the older man's soft lips.

Randy placed his hands around the smaller man's waist as he returned the kiss with more passion, with more love as his tears continued to spill, 'It was just a dream' he thought 'it was just a dream and I will make sure it won't happen' he continued before he rolled them over as he covered Evan's smaller body with his as he leaned his forearms on either side of the other man's head. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at his mate, "You are mine as I am yours, my Little Omega" he whispers as he scented Evan's neck.

Evan smiled as he turned his head to the side letting his mate scent him, "I am yours as You are mine, my Alpha" he replied.

As Randy nuzzled the smaller man's neck, he laid little tiny love bites on the pale column as well, he continued down on the younger man's body as he kissed, licked and nipped on the muscular body of his mate, one of his hands traced the back of Evan's strong legs that was still wrapped around on his waist as his other hand was placed on the bed propping him up as he pulled one of Evan's nipples into his mouth, sucking, kissing and licking one after the other as he continued down as his other hand finally reached the round globes of Evan's ass. He squeezed one cheeks softly as he returned back to Evan's face and laid claim on his mouth as his long fingers traced the Omega's leaking hole.

"So wet for me, my mate" Randy whispers as he pushed his pointer finger in and slowly pulled it out, "you're ready for me to breed you" he happily continued as he added two more fingers opening the tight hole.

Evan threw his head back and moaned, "Yesss, Randy please" he begged as he cupped the back of Randy's head as his Alpha licked the spot where he would be bitten to form their mating bond.

Randy hiked both of his Omega's legs over his shoulders as he knelt in-between his parted thighs as he guided his steel rod inside the slippery wet heat of his mate. He moaned loudly as he felt the still tight opening grip his hard cock before he stopped thrusting as his hips finally met Evan's.

Evan opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha whose gaze never wavered from his, he smiled as he cupped the older man's face and pulled him down for a kiss, as he experimentally moved his hips back and forth.

Randy closed his eyes before he met Evan's thrust he nuzzled Evan's neck once again as he softly bites the column as their movements increases tempo as they both panted into each other's skin.

Evan howled Randy's name as he reached his climax as Randy bites the column of his mate's neck to finally and officially claim the smaller man as his other half, the other half of his wolf, as he finally tasted the blood of his mate his hips stilled from its movement as he finally cum inside his mate. He licked the opened wound close before he looked at Evan's sated face, "Bite me Little One" he whispers as he offered his neck to his mate.

Evan pulled forth his wolf and nuzzled the older man's neck before he licked the spot before he slowly bit his incisors down until he drew blood before he slowly pulled away and licked the wound close. He smiled up at his Alpha as they once again shared a kiss.

Randy turned carefully as he pulled Evan with him, as he knotted the smaller man, "We'll be together forever from now Little One." he whispers as he looked down at his mate with a smile.

"Yay!" Evan softly answered before he closed his eyes smiling.

Randy's smile never left his face as he followed his beloved mate into unconsciousness as they both dreamed.

John smiled down at the man lying beside him, he knows that whatever Seth had done to make Randy realize what he was about to lose was tiring, weaving a dream that bad had drained his own mate of his energy. Seth snuggled much closer to John's heat. He is thankful for the smaller man for more things than he can possibly imagine. He kissed the crown of Seth's head as he followed his mate into dreamland as he tightened his hold.

-NEXT DAY-

Randy rolled out of the need slowly as to not wake his still sleeping mate, he smiled as he laid a kiss on the smaller man's forehead before he approached the en-suite bathroom to start his morning rituals. After fifteen or so minutes, he walked out fully dressed in denim pants and a gray muscle shirt. He knelt beside his sleeping mate and smiled as he shook the smaller man's shoulder.

Evan groaned as he sleepily opened his heavy eyes, "good morning" he whispers softly with a small smile.

"Good Morning Little One" Randy replied as he claimed his mate's lips, "I'll just be in my office downstairs, get me after you're done with your shower, we'll get breakfast." he revealed as he kissed his mate again this time more passionately.

Evan smiled much wider when they pulled apart, "okay" he replied with a yawn.

Randy just smiled at his mate as he made his way out of their bedroom and into his office. He was reading the documents Alicia had placed on his desk earlier when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in" he stated.

The door opened and stepped in two of his betas and two other shifters, Randy looked up and his eyes widened when he met the man from his dream last night, he stood-up and offered his hand, "Alpha Vitale, how can I help you?" he asked.

The two shifters shared a bewildered look, "Alpha Orton, I am Beta Joe Vitale and this is Beta Alexander Ovechkin of the Ice Hockey pack." Joe replied as he bowed his head respectfully at the Alpha in front of him.

"Oh" Randy replied as he scratched his head with the hand he had offered, "what can we do for you then Betas?" he asked as he offered his visitors a seat as he once again sat on his chair.

Joe took an invitation from his bag and handed it to the Alpha, "Our Alpha Evgeni Malkin is finally tying the knot, pun intended, with his Omega mate Sidney Crosby and we are here to invite you and your pack to the ceremony" he revealed.

Randy nodded as he looked down at the invitation but instead of reading Alpha Malkin and Omega Crosby's name he was seeing his and his mate's name engrossed, he looked up and smiled, "We'll be there" he replied.

"We'll be where?" Evan asked as he stepped inside the room.

Randy smiled at his mate as all of them stood-up, "Alpha Malkin's mating ceremony, Little One" he replied.

"Oh" Evan mouthed and smiled at the two unfamiliar men, "hi, Matthew Korklan" he introduced himself.

The two bowed their heads at him, "Luna" they greeted making Cena and Morrison's eyes widen as Randy smirked at Evan's blush.

"We just want to extend the invitation to your mate, Luna, and we would like it if you could attend it as well." Alex replied, "Alexander Ovechkin" he ended as he introduced himself.

"Joe Vitale, Luna" the other hockey player greeted him, "Alex is right, our soon-to-be Luna has far less friends than our Alpha does, and we would like you to meet him." he continued.

Randy smiled at his mate who finally reached his side, "Don't worry Betas, we'll be there." he ended with a nod.

The two betas nodded at him before leaving.

Evan turned to his mate and frowned, "How about us Randy, when will we have our mating ceremony?" he asked.

Randy nuzzled his smaller mate's neck and replied, "I'd start the planning tonight Little Omega." he whispered before he claimed his mate's lips for a quick kiss before he entwined their hands and walked out of his office escorting his mate into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he looked over the feast laid in the table.

"Pancakes and bacons with a side of fruits" Evan replied as he sat down on the chair Randy had pulled out, "thank you Alpha" he replied as he was handed his food as Randy sat down beside him with his own.

The two mates were talking and smiling at each other when they both heard a feminine voice, and a stinking scent, Evan sneezed as he continued to smell it, he immediately turned to his mate and hid his face, especially his nose, at the crook of his neck.

"Randy" Kim greeted the Alpha with a flirtatious smile.

Randy clenched his jaw as he heard her scratchy voice, "That is Alpha Orton to you, Kessler" he replied with a chastising tone. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a frown.

"Well I want breakfast for one, then you on my bed for the other" Kim replied before stilling when she saw the smaller man tucked inside Randy's protective arms, "and that filth out of my pack" she sneered.

Randy's blood boiled as his betas came rushing inside the dining room, "The breakfast is laid out in the table, get your own" he began, "I won't be on your bed anytime in the next 100 decades" je continued, "and how dare you call this packs Luna, filth?" he dared as his pack stilled and stared at him.

"How dare that Omega be the Luna of this pack?" Kim yelled "I am the Female Alpha, you should be mated to me, I am supposed to be the Luna!" she continued.

Tamina straightened as she was mind linked by her Alpha, she grabbed the yelling woman away from the dining area of the pack house and into the cellar, she threw her inside one of the empty cells and closed the gate immediately.

"How dare you put me in this place Tamina!" Kim yelled as she shook the gate angrily "I will throw you out of this pack once Randy gets back into his senses." she continued.

Tamina snickered, "In your dreams Kessler, the pack had amended that already. You will wait in this small space until my Luna decided on your fate" she replied as she made her way back up the stairs with Kim's yell and shout behind her.

Tamina locked the cellar door tightly and smiled, when Randy started acting differently towards Evan after meeting Kim, everyone in the pack knew that they had to do something, so they all devised a plan to make sure that Randy had chosen his mate wisely and thankfully the real Luna, their Luna, had stayed and the pretending one is going to be sentenced. She smiled widely at that.

Randy turned to his mate curiously as Evan continued to eat after the debacle.

"What?" Evan asked as he wiped his face, "Is there something in my face?" he continued as he looked at Randy. "Alpha?" he called

Randy smiled and kissed the tip of the smaller man's nose, "What was I thinking proclaiming her as the female Alpha when I have a true Alpha Mate?" he asked.

"If you just realized that then you're not thinking, duh" Evan replied as he rolled his eyes and smiled as Randy laughed loudly as his pack just watched their Alpha Pair fondly.

"The plan worked?" Seth asked sleepily as he sat beside his mate and nuzzled his face against his shoulder.

Cena smiled and nodded as he kissed his mate's cheek, "It did snuggles, it did" he replied as they all raised their coffees up and silently cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I just really want to write a Mandy story so bad since my brain is being drained by my original stories in Wattpad. Anyway I hope you like this one guys!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> xxxDane


End file.
